youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Berk
Berk is the main protagonist of the classic British children's show, The Trap Door. He is a friendly blue creature who lives in the cellar of a castle located in the Dark and Nasty Regions where nobody goes. Berk lives with his friend Boni, an old talking skull, and his mischievous pet Drutt. He spends his days cooking, cleaning and performing odd-jobs for his master, The Thing Upstairs, a perpetually grumpy beast who is master of the castle. On a regular basis, Berk and his friends are forced to endure much less friendly creatures emerging from the trap door in the cellar. he played bulk in Thomas, Jordan and Emily Rooke (Jordanrookeclassic style) he played Walrus in Emily Elephant in Wonderland he played Baloo in The Children Book and The Children Book 2 he played Theodore Roosevelt in Night at the Museum (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) he played Big Bird in Sesame Street (Disney and Sega Style), Follow That Berk, The Adventures of Larry in Grouchland, The Cartoon Animated Characters (The Muppets) and The Cartoon Animated Character Movie (The Muppet Movie) he played Gramps in The Rescuers (Disney and Sega Animal Style) he played Bear in Orinoco Pan he played Quasimodo in The Blue Monster of Notre Dame he played Crane in Beauty and the Horstachio 3: Angelica's Magic World he played Blake McCallister in Orinoco and Paddington he played James P. Sullivan/Sulley in Childrens Inc. he played Dim in A Children's Life he played Little John in Orinoco Hood he played The Genie in Orinoladdin, Orinoladdin 2: The Return of Baron Greenback and Orinoladdin 3: The King of Thieves and Orinoladdin (TV Series) he played Philoctetes in Orinocules he played Ray-Ray in The Little Mer-Pureheart 3: Pearl's Beginning he played John Smith in Pearlhontas and Pearlhontas 2: Journey to a New World he played Vladimir in Pearlstasia he played Einstein in Larry and Company he played Chien-Po in Nellan he played Rilley in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) he played Fat Crow in Sniffles (Dumbo) he played Itchy Itchford in All Childrens Go to Heaven, All Childrens Go to Heaven 2, All Childrens Go to Heaven (TV Series) and All Childrens Christmas Carol he played B.O.B. in Childrens vs. Galaxy Cats he played Second Secretarie in The Mouse Princess and the Raccoon he played Frogger in Wreck-It Muzzy he played Oaken in Frozen (Disney and Sega Animal Style) he played Patrick Star in OrinoBob WomblePants, The OrinoBob WomblePants Movie he played Trusty in Nellie and the Orinoco and Nellie and the Orinoco 2: Wellington's Adventure he played Wasabi in Big Hero 6 (Disney and Sega Animal Style) he played Robot X-5 in Atomic Zelda he played Dylan in Sniffles (Doogal) he played Aladdin in Berkladdin he played Hercules in Berkcules he played Rex in We're Back! A Cartoon Animated Story (NimbusKidsMovies Version) he played Fozzie Bear in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) he played Ed in Berk, Orinoco n Paddington he played Goofy in House of Womble and Orinoco, Paddington and Berk: The Three Musketeers he played James T. Kirk in Star Trekkin (NimbusKidsMovies AMV Version) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:The Trap Door Characters